


Unresolved Sexual Tension

by Maniac_Elle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drama, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Mild Angst, Romance, Sorry!, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniac_Elle/pseuds/Maniac_Elle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur and Francis are voted by their fellow students as 'Couple with most UST' (though they are in no way a couple) they find themselves the centre of more attention than they would like.  As their usual methods of insults and bloodied noses fail, the duo decide to resolve their sexual tension - with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Rated Teen but with Mature suggestiveness from Feliks' mouth and a scene in part two. (I'm not great with American ratings so let me know if you think I should change it.)

**Unresolved Sexual Tension**

Part One

"Perhaps if you tried some conditioner it wouldn't resemble a rat's nest," Francis said as he ran a hand through his own glorious golden mane.

Arthur's hands curved into a fist. "Maybe if I punched you in the face you wouldn't resemble an obnoxious prick."

Francis opened his mouth to hurl a dig at Arthur's looks but Eliza appeared between them brandishing the school newspaper with Feliks and Lili in tow. "Have you seen it?" she asked, practically jumping on the spot.

"Seen what?" Arthur grumbled whilst Francis winked at Lili.

Eliza shoved the paper in his hands. "Page two."

Arthur flicked to the page and read the bolded headline. "Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy voted couple with greatest UST."

Francis ceased flirting and glanced over Arthur's shoulder.

"What the hell is this?" Arthur asked Eliza. "We're not a couple. I can't even stand the stupid git."

"And why did they choose this picture? You cannot see how gorgeous I am with Arthur blocking half my face."

Arthur glared at him. "Are you even paying attention? They're calling us a couple." He glanced at the title again. "And what the hell does UST mean?"

Lili and Feliks giggled.

"It means unresolved sexual tension," Eliza said with a wide smile and hungry eyes.

" _Pardon_?"

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Arthur asked Eliza, his voice loud in the crowded hall.

"I think you can guess," Eliza teased.

"I do _not_ have sexual tension, unresolved or otherwise with this English ass!"

"This is just ridiculous," Arthur said and smacked the paper with the back of his hand to emphasise his point. "Where did they even come up with this rubbish?"

"It was voted in by the students," Lili said, blushing as Arthur and Francis both turned to her.

"You totally beat out Sadik and Heracles," Feliks said.

"And Mathias and Lukas," Lili added.

"Although Antonio and Lovino came in a close second," Eliza said. "I was one of the students who voted for you two."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Why the bloody hell would you do that?"

"Because you could cut the sexual tension with a knife," Eliza said with a grin. "Just being near the two of you together makes me feel… tingly."

Francis raised an eyebrow at Eliza. "Really?"

"Stop encouraging her, frog" Arthur said and jabbed his elbow into Francis' side.

The girls made excited noises.

"You're the one encouraging them, _rosbif_."

"Aww, you guys even have nicknames for each other," Eliza practically squealed.

"They're not nicknames, they're insults," Francis said.

"I think they're sweet," Lili said. "Like endearments."

"They're not endearments!" His outburst earned his more than a few looks from their classmates in the hall. Arthur's hands clenched around the paper. He glanced down at the picture of him and Francis arguing during a game of footy, Arthur with a fistful of Francis' hair and Francis with both hands on Arthur's collar. Taken out of context the picture did look a little, erm, suggestive, what with only the few inches separating them and their hands all over one another.

Arthur ripped up the newspaper and flung it into the air before turning on his heel and stalking through the hall, away from the girls, Feliks and Francis.

#

Not that getting away from them made the day any better. All morning the page was shoved in his face and Arthur found himself the centre of jokes (mainly by Gilbert and Alfred) and questioned on his feelings for Francis by swooning girls. Long before school had ended, Arthur wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Francis, meanwhile, joined in with the jokes and enjoyed his rise in popularity – particularly with the girls who fawned over him – while he teased with snippets of his relationship with Arthur. Kiku even proposed an interview with the school paper and Eliza offered twenty quid if she could snap an intimate shot of him with Arthur. He turned them both down, fearing for his life if the sour Englishman found out.

#

The hype grew when the next paper posted an entire article on unresolved sexual tension, plus a profile on both Arthur and Francis and a history of their relationship supplemented by quotes from the students ( _Feliciano: 'I think they'd be passionate lovers, like the guys in the magazines under Ludwig's bed, you know, the ones with the leather and whips?' Ludwig: '… Feli said what?_ ').

"I am totes jealous," Feliks said as he and Eliza found Arthur slumped up against his locker. "Like, Toris and I didn't even make the poll."

"Please go away," Arthur said, his voice muffled from the locker.

"You weren't voted because you're sort of dating Toris," Eliza said.

"We still have, like, loads of sexual tension. Like, way too much," Feliks groaned. "Toris won't go all the way and I am so totally horny."

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked and wondered he if could knock himself out with the locker door.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you might pose for a few photos?" Eliza asked.

"I've already said I'm not posing for anything with that bloody French git, no matter how much you offer."

"No, no, I just want a few of you on your own."

Arthur pulled his head from his locker and eyed Eliza suspiciously.

"It's true," Eliza said with an innocent smile that Arthur did not believe for one second. "All I want is a few posed shots."

"No."

"Please, I'll even let you keep your pants on."

"It's still a no."

"How about one shirtless pic with you on your knees and a finger in your mouth?"

"No!" Arthur shouted, his face flushing red.

"OMG," Feliks muttered. "You are totally tense. I bet if you screwed Francis you wouldn't be so, like, moody."

"Go away," Arthur growled, slamming his locker shut.

"You don't even need to have sex," Eliza said. "I bet a kiss would be enough, I know seeing the two of you locking lips would get me off."

Arthur made a choked noise before spinning around and stomping down the hall. A gaggle of giggling girls trailed behind.

"Or what about a blowjob?" Feliks suggested following Arthur. "Watching my sweet little Toris wrap his mouth around my co-"

"Will you shut up!" Arthur yelled, his face tomato red. "We're in the middle of the corridor and you're not exactly quiet."

Feliks' face fell. "That's why Toris won't go down on me in school anymore."

"I do not need to hear this," Arthur said and put his hands over his ears.

Eliza flipped open her notepad. "I could do with more details."

"Sometimes we role-play," Feliks said and flicked his hair. "I'm like the naughty school girl and he's the strict professor."

"Is that why you borrowed my skirt?"

"Yeah and it looks totally hot on me BTW."

"For the love of all that is holy will you either leave me alone or stop talking!" Arthur shouted, not caring that he was drawing more attention to himself.

"Disturbing the peace again, _rosbif_?" Francis asked as he appeared from the crowd and leant on Arthur's shoulder. One of the fan girls had a nose bleed but refused to leave with her friend.

"Get away from me you asshat!" Arthur yelled and stepped away from Francis.

"So much UST," Eliza muttered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"We do not have US fucking T."

Feliks glanced at his fingernails. "Like, one quick handjob is all I'm saying."

Francis glanced at Arthur, a smirk playing on his lips. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh fuck off."

"Was that 'fuck off' or 'fuck me'?" Francis asked as he stared directly at Arthur, grinning as the Englishman blushed so easily.

Eliza took a picture. "I swear just being in the vicinity of the two of you is turning me on. I knew voting for you guys was the right choice."

"We don't have unresolved sexual tension," Arthur said in a low voice, his hand tightening into fists.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"I like, totally wish me and Toris had this much sexual tension," Feliks said. "I miss eye fucking him in class, although I like the way he tweaks my nipples now."

"We do not have unresolved sexual tension!" Arthur shouted, unbelievably pissed that no matter what he said, no one believed him. And then, like a light bulb clicking on in his head, the answer suddenly occurred to him. "We don't have unresolved sexual tension because the sexual tension has been resolved."

Eliza's eyes widened until they seemed on the verge of popping out of her head.

"What?" Francis asked, the smile sliding off his face in shock.

Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "Francis and I kissed yesterday and to be honest, it wasn't that good."

"You bastard!" Francis yelled at him. "Lying about kissing me is one thing but don't you dare make up blatant lies where I am anything less than a fantastic kisser."

"Don't get so defensive," Arthur said, a smile on his lips. "We're obviously not compatible."

Francis' scowl relaxed into a smirk that set Arthur on edge.

"Really, _rosbif_ , I found it was your lack of technique that turned me off. You should try not whirling your tongue around like a washing machine."

Arthur dug his nails into Francis' shoulder. "Funny because it was the lack of passion that turned me off. I swear it was like kissing a mannequin."

"At least I didn't try to dig my way into your fillings with my tongue."

"At least I didn't drool."

"At least my breath was fresh!"

"At least I moved my mouth!"

And then they were throwing punches and kicking until they fell to the floor to begin fighting again, tearing clothes and rolling around as they wrestled to the death.

"I'm totally confused," Feliks said. "Like, am I turned on or not?"

Eliza frowned. "I can't tell."

#

Arthur lay on his bed nursing his bruises. The fighting had continued on and off throughout the afternoon with lobbed insults while in class and fists smashing at lunch as fan girls cheered and Kiku and Eliza got more than enough pictures and stories for other articles in the next paper. By the time the day ended, even Francis had snapped at his adoring groupies and flipped off Eliza before storming home.

His bedroom door opened and Arthur jumped when he found a tired and battered Francis in his room.

"What the hell are you doing here, git?"

Francis held his hands up to show he wasn't looking for a fight. "We cannot keep arguing like this," Francis said as he walked into the room. "If we do not end this soon my reputation will be destroyed by your childish slander."

"Afraid no girl will want to snog you now?"

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Look at me, _mon ami_ , I will always have girls wanting to kiss me."

"Your narcissism makes me want to vomit."

Francis sighed. "Look, this stupid UST poll is ruining both our lives and we need to do something about it, or do you want to sit through more jokes from that American _imbécile_?"

No, Arthur did not want to hear one more terrible pun about the Chunnel or endure one more wink-wink-nudge-nudge when Francis entered the room. "What do you propose?"

"I think you had the right idea earlier?"

"What idea?" Arthur asked, pretty sure he hadn't put forth any idea.

"To resolve the sexual tension? Only this time for real."

Arthur glanced up at Francis and met his blue eyes. "You mean… kiss?"

" _Oui_."

Arthur shook his head. "No, no way am I kissing you."

"Why not?" Francis huffed.

"Because it's you," Arthur said, waving his arms at Francis. "I can't kiss you. I don't even like you."

"Why does it matter if we don't like each other? We're only going to kiss, not get married."

Arthur paused, fiddling with the fringe of his jeans. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Francis scoffed. " _Non_."

Arthur glared at him.

" _Non_ , but I am willing to commit this repulsive act if it means your lies will stop spreading."

"Repulsive?" Arthur asked and jumped to his feet. "I'm the one who's repulsed by this, not you."

"How about we agree that we both find it repulsive."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Fine. Whatever."

"So we're agreed on this?"

Arthur met Francis' gaze again. His mouth was set in a grimace, his eyes unhappy; Arthur didn't doubt that his own face was the same.

"Maybe there's another way?" Arthur suggested.

"Like what?" Francis asked. "We've tried arguing and fighting and ignoring each other but none of it has worked. If you can think of anything better then I'll be more than happy to try your method."

Arthur cocked his head but Francis was right. All their lives they had been at each other's throat or avoiding the other like the plague but here they still were. It was time for something drastic.

"How then..?" Arthur mumbled.

"What? Kiss?" Francis grinned. "Is this your first time?"

"No," Arthur said, feeling his face heat despite himself. "I mean how do you want to do this? Closed mouth or open? What about tongues? Should we keep our hands to ourselves? And how-"

"You're over thinking it," Francis said with a smile that was neither devilish nor lecherous but almost kind. "Try to relax."

Arthur inhaled, his gaze lowering from blue eyes to rosy lips. Was he actually going to do this? Actually going to kiss Francis? That stupid, arrogant, self-centred bastard who counted pissing off Arthur as a hobby? Christ, was he really that desperate?

And then he recalled Eliza and her camera, Feliks and his far too intimate suggestions, Alfred and Gilbert and their dumb jokes, and of course the fan girls chasing him through the halls.

So he was going to do this. He was going to sacrifice a sliver of his dignity but regain his life. And maybe it might possibly work (not that Arthur was admitting to having unresolved sexual tension with the frog or anything).

Francis brushed his knuckles against Arthur's jaw, claiming Arthur's chin with his finger and thumb as he stepped forward. Arthur blinked as Francis' lips ghosted his own, light and ticklish, almost unsure. Francis' nerves gave Arthur confidence and, closing his eyes, he lifted his head and pressed their mouths together.

For a moment they remained frozen in place, and then Francis kissed him slowly, his lips soft and gentle and surprisingly chaste, at odds with the erotic kiss Arthur had conjured in his mind. Arthur mimicked Francis and the two relaxed into a delicate rhythm.

Without giving it a thought, Arthur caught Francis' bottom lip between his own. Both their eyes flew open. Arthur blushed and Francis smiled, stroking his thumb over Arthur's chin before pulling him in again.

This time Francis was not so chaste.

His tongue flicked over Arthur's lips and Arthur closed his eyes to drink in the sensation. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as Francis nibbled his lips while his other hand slipped across Arthur's hips and up his back to splay fingers between shoulder blades. Arthur brought his own hands to Francis' abdomen, fingertips skimming across muscles as he traced upwards to place both hands on Francis' chest.

Francis pulled back, his breath mingling with Arthur's before he closed the distance between their bodies. Warm hands cupped Arthur's head and drew him in again, Francis' mouth harder as he nipped and tugged at Arthur's lips. Arthur gripped at Francis' shirt and opened his mouth, tongues meeting and tangling together.

Arthur's pulse raced, his face blushing as Francis' hands roamed his body and shivered when those hands found bare skin. Arthur found himself repaying the favour; he pushed his hands inside Francis' shirt and laid a palm over his heart, absorbing the rapid heart beats and wondering if Francis' skin had always been this hot to the touch. He soaked in the heat as his hands glided across his chest and throat and came to rest at the nape of his neck.

Arthur carded his fingers through Francis' hair loving the softness, when it occurred to him he should not be loving any part of Francis. Neither should he be tugging Francis closer to him or enjoying the feel of those smooth hands running across his lower back and squeezing his waist. And he definitely should not have bloody butterflies in his bloody stomach.

Then the kiss quickened and deepened and Arthur lost himself up to all of it and gave as much as he got. His niggling thoughts and worries fell away and Arthur pressed himself flush against Francis, finding pleasure in the hitch of breath.

Francis tugged Arthur's hair and his lips broke away only to kiss Arthur's throat. Arthur dug his nails into Francis' shoulders and moaned when the kiss turned to a teasing nip. Arthur's eyes widened and he made an involuntary noise that only encouraged Francis to bite and suck and tease every piece of Arthur's flesh he could get his mouth on.

Arthur couldn't help but let appreciative noises slip out, because, despite himself, Arthur relished in Francis' mouth on his, Francis' warm hands clutching his waist and Francis' body hugging his own. And he hated himself for it because it was Francis. Because it was Francis who irritated and insulted and argued and drove Arthur insane.

And it was Francis who flirted and kissed and loved so many people – pretty girls, shapely girls, charismatic girls, and boys, beautiful boys, muscled boys and charming boys. So many people who were everything that Arthur wasn't.

Which made sense because they were only kissing so they would never have to kiss again. They were resolving the sexual tension.

Arthur pulled away, his breath loud and uneven. Francis trailed a gentle hand across his face and leant forward for another kiss but Arthur turned away and put distance between them.

"What's wrong, _mon cher_?" Francis asked, his voice husky and eyes half lidded.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I think that kiss should be quite sufficient."

"What?" Francis asked dreamily and reached again for Arthur who ducked away.

"I said it's enough." Arthur focused on returning his breathing to normal and not looking at Francis.

A long silence filled the room. A long silence in which Arthur struggled not to even peek at the boy before him.

"Why won't you look at me?" Francis asked finally.

Arthur shrugged one shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked, sounding almost concerned.

"Nothings wrong," Arthur mumbled. "The kiss just ended."

" _Non_ ," Francis said and inched forward. " _You_ ended it."

"Because we were done." Arthur dared glance at Francis and found himself unsettled by the unreadable look on his face. "We did this to resolve the… tension," Arthur continued. "And we resolved it."

"Have we?"

Arthur met sharp blue eyes and looked away again.

"Yeah. We're done."

"So no tension or anything else between us?" Francis asked, his voice level and calm. "Nothing at all?"

Arthur forced himself to look directly at Francis and speak without a waver in his voice, "There is nothing between us at all."

"Then I guess it worked," Francis said. Without another word he strode by Arthur and was out of his bedroom in a heartbeat. Arthur stood by his window and watched Francis leave. The butterflies mutated into a heavy stone in his gut and Arthur wondered why he felt so bad when he'd got what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Apparently I have decided to deal with my impending book deadline by writing another FrUK fic and avoiding the writing I should be doing. Smart move as usual from me.
> 
> So this was meant to be a one shot about Arthur and Francis working through their UST with a kiss but it kind of grew and I have idea for a second chapter, but I'm not sure... I might write it but it's a lot more angsty than this so I'm not sure if the change in tone might be too different. Also I should probably write that book and finish the current Hetalia fic I have up.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed Feliks popping out of nowhere to sprinkle my story with funny naughtiness.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Notice the lack of promised angst...

Part Two

Francis picked at his salad as he fixed his gaze on the entrance to the cafeteria. He hadn't seen Arthur all morning even though they usually bumped into each other in the halls before the first lesson. Normally it meant nothing; today it meant everything.

"What's wrong with you?" Gilbert asked, stuffing his face full of chips.

Francis shrugged.

"Aww, are your fans not paying you enough attention?" Gilbert teased, nodding towards the litter of teenage girls eating lunch at the opposite end of the table, alternating between trawling tumblr on their phones and glancing at the cafeteria entrance, anticipating Arthur almost as much as Francis.

"Maybe he's not feeling well?" Antonio suggested and leant across the table to press the back of his hand against Francis' forehead.

Francis caught Antonio's hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you for your concern," Francis said and kissed his knuckles, "but I am fine, _mon ami_."

"Stupid bastard just wants to see his stupid eyebrow boyfriend," Lovino growled as he narrowed his eyes at Francis.

Francis gave Lovino a pointed look and slowly stroked the back of Antonio's hand. Lovino's face reddened as he scowled in return and edged closer to an oblivious Spaniard.

Francis licked his lips and turned Antonio's hand over when the sudden appearance of Eliza and Feliks drew his attention. He lifted his gaze to the entrance and his heart jumped when he found Arthur. Memories of the evening before hit him; lips and tongues and hands and heat, heat that lingered now and instantly burned white hot when Arthur turned his way and large green eyes locked into his own.

More than a few times over the years Francis had pondered what it would be like to kiss the sullen Brit – if only to see Arthur splutter and turn that delightful shade of red – but now that he actually had, it had been nothing like he had imagined.

For reasons that now evaded him, Francis had imagined kissing Arthur would be dull and awkward, a little too polite and a little too prudish. In his head Arthur stood with arms pinned to his side, body stiff and mouth moving robotically, which seemed ridiculous in retrospect because it was still the same Arthur who would hurl the most creative insults, the same Arthur who would tackle Francis to the ground and fight like a rabid animal until one of them was too exhausted to raise a fist or someone broke them up.

So maybe Francis should have foreseen the passion in their kiss. What he couldn't have foreseen was the tenderness.

The way Arthur lightly pressed chapped lips against his own, how his hands had drifted up Francis' chest and rested over his heart, the way Arthur had stroked his hair. Francis blamed his own actions on the unexpected affection, because how else could he explain the way he'd held Arthur's face, the way he'd wrapped his body around Arthur or the deep, passionate kisses. And of course there was the way he hadn't wanted the kiss to end.

But it had, or rather Arthur had ended it, proclaiming the kiss, the tension, them, over and done with.

There was no way that was happening.

Francis dropped Antonio's hand and knuckles clacked against the table. He tossed out an apology but he couldn't look away from Arthur.

Arthur was almost at their table, trailing behind Matthew and Alfred, looking anywhere but at Francis.

" _Bonjour, cher_ ," Francis purred as Arthur passed by.

Arthur nodded curtly, his gaze focused on Francis' chin. "Afternoon," he said, his tone flat and devoid of emotion.

And then he was gone, sitting a few tables down with his back to Francis.

The fan girls fell back in their seats with woeful sighs.

Feliks crossed his arms. "That was, like, a total let down. I didn't even get a semi."

Eliza nudged Gilbert half out of his seat and perched on the edge beside Francis. Gilbert grumbled but it was half hearted at best considering his colossal crush on the yaoi fan queen.

"Did you guys have a falling out of something?" she asked, concern in her eyes, probably due to worries that her and Kiku's doujinshi wouldn't sell.

Gilbert cackled. "Trouble in paradise already?"

Eliza elbowed him in the stomach. Gilbert made an 'oof' noise and pitched forward into Eliza's back where he used the moment to inhale her coconut shampoo.

And he dared to tease Francis.

"We didn't have a fight," Francis murmured mournfully, picking at the rather deflated looking burger.

"Then you totally should." Feliks leant against the table to Francis' right. "Like, go insult his eyebrows or his food or whatever is the topic this week and get him all riled up. I bet you could have him against the wall all blushing and sweaty and screaming your name in seconds."

Eliza mumbled an breathy agreement with a dreamy look on her face.

Francis studied Arthur's back. He could do that, it wouldn't even be hard. All he needed to do was knock out a few jabs about Arthur's looks and watch as that stoic façade crumbled and the real Arthur roared to life like an angry eloquent tiger. Maybe he could spark a fight and they'd be rolling around on the floor with limbs entwined and hot skin colliding and-

Or maybe he should wait until they were in private, preferably in Arthur's room where they could continue on from yesterday, perhaps naked, on Arthur's bed, with handcuffs-

"Well?" Feliks asked. "Are you gonna, like, rile him up or am I gonna have to get off on these dirty pics of Toris? Not that he isn't totally spank worthy – like, look at this one of him all wet and soapy and unknowing in the shower – but I was, like, hoping for some more role-play material and Toris totally needs to work on his Arthur."

"Can I see that photo again?" Eliza asked.

"I'll send you a copy."

"I'll have one too," Francis said with a distracted wave of his hand as he stood up and made his way across the cafeteria. Lili gave an encouraging smile that was somewhat diminished by the glowering Vash over her shoulder.

Francis rounded the table and sat opposite Arthur. There was no reaction, no scowl or 'what do you want, frog?', nothing other than Arthur clenching the fork so tight his knuckles turned white.

Francis opened his mouth but faltered on the words. What did he say? What should he pick at? The eyebrows were done to death and hitting out at Arthur's unpopularity would be absurd considering the fangirls clustered behind him. _Merde_ , what did he usually say?

Francis' gaze raked over Arthur, not that there was much of him to see with his head bowed, just his hair- his hair! The rats nest! Francis looked over the blond mop and frowned. Had Arthur done something to it? It looked less... less... Well it still looked unloved and unkempt but Francis wanted to run his hands through those locks instead of chopping it all off.

_Mon Dieu_ , what was wrong with him?

"You guys are acting weird," Alfred said through a mouthful of half chewed burger. "Why don't you just make out already so things will go back to normal?"

"We didn't!" Arthur shouted, springing to life so suddenly that Matthew was startled from his seat.

"Is that so?" Francis asked, feeling oddly calm despite Arthur's fevered outburst.

"What? I mean yes, of course it is. Wh-who in their right mind would want to kiss you?"

"I could think of someone."

Arthur met his gaze then, green eyes flashing dangerously. Francis perked up, relieved to be back in familiar territory. Tension crackled in the air and out of the corner of his eyes Francis caught the fangirls leaning in, Kiku readying his camera and Feliks dragging Toris closer for a better view.

"Then you'd be mistaken."

Francis leant forward, tipping his head to one side. "Are you sure? Because I've been told it's quite the experience."

"An experience no one would ever want to repeat, you self absorbed bastard."

Matthew glanced between the two of them. "You really did kiss!"

The fangirls inhaled sharply.

Arthur leapt to his feet. "I only did it because of that stupid article about unresolved sexual tension, which we don't even have. And he's the one who suggested it!"

"But you were the one who went with along with my idea!" Francis shouted, jumping up too. "And quite eagerly, I might add."

"You liar! I was the one who broke it off!"

"After how many minutes?"

Arthur blushed and Francis was taken by the sudden thought of how _mignon_ the Brit looked when he was all red and embarrassed.

"It took me that long to get your fat tongue out of my mouth!"

"Was that before or after you were feeling me up?"

"You were the one with your hands all over me!"

"And you were the one moaning and calling me name and begging for-"

"You lying shit!" Arthur yelled and flung himself across the table, fist first into Francis.

The fangirls squealed, a camera clicked, and Francis overheard Feliks tell Toris, " _That's_ how you need to play Arthur" before his face found the floor.

As a knee collided with his ribs and a hand wrenched the hair from his head, Francis' relief at Arthur's fiery return diminished slightly. Whilst a spirited Arthur was a much more enjoyable sparing partner, Francis could have done with less brawling and more kissing.

#

"I can't believe you made out with Francis," Alfred said after he and Ludwig had dragged the two of them apart. "I lost twenty bucks to Kiku and I have to model for his comics. Though he didn't really explain what a seme is or why I have to shave... everywhere."

Arthur relinquished scowling at Francis at the other end of the canteen to scowl at Alfred. "I can't believe you bet on me."

"I can't believe you gave it up so easily. Aren't you supposed to hate Francis, dude? Couldn't you have lasted one more day so I could win the bet and make Kiku play Speed Runners with me again? I've been practising but he's too chicken to challenge me."

"He won't play it because last time you lost you threw the controller into his TV and cursed so much his parents kicked you out," Matthew said.

"If they were gonna kick anyone out it should have been Kiku for cheating. But whatever, this is about Arthur and his inability to not make out with his nemesis. Jeez, it's like me making out with Ivan."

"You did make out with Ivan," Matthew pointed out. "All over Gilbert's basement at his party."

"Nah-ah, that was you."

Matthew gave Alfred a look. "That lie doesn't work when it's me you're saying it to."

"Fine. Then it'd be like you making out with... Who's your nemesis?"

"I don't have a nemesis and I still don't know why you think having one is the norm."

Arthur groaned and gripped his hair in tight fists. His day was not going as he'd hoped. Sure he'd managed to elude Francis all morning but his plan to remain unemotional and aloof had failed less than five minutes after they came into contact.

He looked across the canteen to Francis draped in Antonio's lap as he played up the wounded routine for the fangirls. They were practically fighting over themselves to wipe the blood from his hair, bandage his dainty hands, or cover his bruises with concealer, and of course Francis was enjoying every moment of it.

Smarmy git, flirting with everyone in sight as always.

After their kiss last night and the words that followed, Arthur had expected a change in their dynamic. He wasn't quite sure what the change would be but he'd been certain that they wouldn't be launching across tables and beating the crap out of each other.

But Francis was acting normal, and it pissed Arthur off.

It pissed him off because for some insane reason that kiss was all Arthur could think about when he was trying to do his homework, and Francis' lips were all he tasted as he ate his dinner, and searing skin and wet mouths were all he dreamt about during those fleeting hours of sleep. And it pissed him off all the more because while Arthur was slowly being driven mad by their kiss, Francis was completely unaffected.

Arthur watched him regale the fangirls and pose for Kiku's pictures – Arthur shuddered at the thought of the next school newspaper and the new hell it would bring – and twice Francis glanced causally at Arthur who couldn't even bring himself to flip off the prat. His only consolation was that if Francis got any more touchy feely with Antonio, Lovino would jam a fork into his hands.

"-and all dogs are boys and all cats are girls. There's no way to disprove that. Have you ever seen a cat penis?"

Arthur turned his attention to Alfred. "I...what? No, never mind, I'm going to clean up before History." He grabbed his things and left, though not before telling Alfred that he was a complete moron.

#

Arthur washed his face and hands in the sink before examining new injuries in the mirror. He looked much better now that he was free from blood; only a red mark on his cheekbone and a small bruise on his jaw from yesterday to show he'd been fighting.

The door opened and Francis sauntered in.

Arthur glared at him through the mirror. "I'm using this bathroom. Find another one."

" _Non_ ," Francis said and crossed the room so he could preen in the mirror up close.

Arthur's hands tightened around the sink. Rage and melancholy and resentment bubbled under his skin and he wanted to do a hundred contradictory things to Francis but all his emotions clashed too strongly for one action to win out. So he chose the same path as he had with their kiss; to stop and step back.

Only this time he'd barely made for the door when Francis latched onto his arm and tugged him round. "What are you doing?" he asked, a note of anger in his voice.

Arthur wrenched his arm free. "I'm leaving before your face makes me vomit."

Francis smiled, but not his usual 'I'm about to insult your hair, clothes, shoes, eyebrows, cooking, personality, music taste, drinking habits, or magical beliefs' smile, but an actual friendly smile that made the hair on the back of Arthur's neck stand up.

"What?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

"I'm just happy to see you're back to your usual self."

Any good mood left in Arthur diminished. Why had he thought things were different? They might have given in to sexual tension (not that he would admit they had such a thing) but why would that change anything? Why would Francis care?

"Piss off," Arthur mumbled and went for the door again.

And again Francis stopped him, this time by grabbing his shoulders. "What is wrong with you?" he shouted in Arthur's face. "Why are you acting so weird?"

Arthur pushed him into the sinks. "Because I'm sick of you!"

"Because of yesterday? Because we 'resolved' the fucking tension?"

"Yeah we did, so leave me the fuck alone."

Francis launched himself off the sinks and shoved Arthur into the door. "You think there's nothing between us? You think that one kiss resolved anything?"

Arthur gripped Francis' shirt. "Get off me before I drown you in a toilet."

"Admit we still have unresolved sexual tension," Francis growled.

"I admit noth-"

Francis kissed him. There were no tender touches or slow build, just Francis' mouth attacking his own with such force his head slammed into the back of the door. Not that he cared because in that second he was tugging Francis that few inches closer, opening his mouth and kissing back.

Francis' hands were everywhere; moving down his neck and back, one hand squeezing his backside and another sneaking under his top and rubbing circles into his hip. Arthur let slip a tiny, barely audible moan and Francis smirked against his lips.

"Don't act so fucking proud," Arthur said.

Francis' huffed laughter tickled his cheek, before it turned to a quick exhale when Arthur brushed his knee against Francis' crotch.

"I'm the wrong person to be playing dirty against," Francis whispered before nudging his leg between Arthur's to grind against him.

Arthur shivered and bit his lip to keep involuntary noises from escaping.

"What was that?" Francis asked before he scraped his teeth down Arthur's Adam's apple.

Arthur tangled his fingers in Francis' hair until the Frenchman hissed and broke away. "You're a twat," Arthur said, and then he yanked Francis back and licked into his mouth. The kiss was hot and wet and their breathing quick and heavy.

And it was good, amazingly good, better than the day before even. Which was bad because making out with Francis was a terrible idea the first time and doing it again was adding flames to a fire that he desperately needed to smoother.

Except when Francis' tongue was running over the back of his teeth, and Francis' hands were kneading his backside, and they were grinding against one another making obscene noises that sounded like the soundtrack to a porno and the mere thought of stopping was too absurd an idea to entertain.

Then the bell rang. Arthur jumped. "Ignore it," Francis muttered and sucked on his collar bone.

Outside the door Arthur heard the other students walking to their next lessons. Listening to them brought Arthur from his lust fuelled daze and back to the fact that they were in school.

"I have History," Arthur said breathlessly.

"And?"

Francis wouldn't care about being late, he probably didn't care about making his next class at all if he thought he was going to get laid.

But Arthur did care and he wasn't going to skip History just to be screwed in the school bathroom like some depraved nymphomaniac. No matter how good said nymphomaniac might screw.

"I'm not missing it."

Francis moved back, hands either side of Arthur's head. "You want to stop this to go read textbooks and take notes?"

Arthur pushed Francis off him. "Yes." He passed Francis and walked on shaky legs to the sink, slyly adjusting his tight jeans as he moved. He grimaced at his sweaty, red-faced, ruffled reflection before ducking his head to splash himself with cold water. When he stood up Francis was behind him, equally dishevelled.

Francis gaze found his own in the mirror. "Are you going to tell me the tension is resolved again?"

Arthur ran fingers through his hair, eyes on his own reflection to avoid Francis. "I don't think a kiss or two will resolve anything."

Francis ran a thumb over his swollen lips. "No, I don't think it would."

"And you think sleeping together will?"

Francis met his gaze again. "It couldn't hurt."

"Yes it could. We could hurt each other."

They stared at one another for a moment. Arthur looked away first.

Francis stepped forward and pressed his chest against Arthur's back, one arm circling around his waist. He pulled Arthur's collar down and kissed at the marks scattering his neck. "Come to mine tonight," Francis mouthed against his sensitive skin. "My parents are still away and we'll have the house to ourselves."

Arthur didn't answer. He stared at the mirror and tried to fathom how they had got to this point when less than a day ago a handshake would have been unthinkable. A day ago he would have elbowed Francis in the face, made some remark about never touching someone who had seen more diseases than an STD clinic, and threaten to lop off his balls if he ever tried to touch Arthur again.

And now... and now Arthur didn't know what to do. He knew what he should do – which was to say no and go back to this morning's plan of avoidance – but he also knew what he wanted to do – which was to skip the school council meeting and fuck and be fucked so hard neither of them could leave the bed.

Francis kissed his cheek sweetly. "Think about it."

He released Arthur and left the restroom, just as the second bell rang to indicate they should be in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Although I guess it gets a little angsty at the end there...
> 
> So I recently realised that yesterday was the one year anniversary of UST and holy shit, how did that happen? I totally expected to get this over months and months ago but every time I tried writing this chapter I couldn't get it to work and I gave up on it for a long, long while. Eventually I thought I should probably get writing but after thinking it over I realised that my initial angsty ridden ending didn't work and I should keep in tone with the first chapter. And, voilá, I actually made progress.
> 
> So here is the second chapter and those of you who enjoyed this might be happy to know a third and final part is to come (before the next anniversary, fingers crossed). I hope you guys like this chapter and I am so very sorry for the ridiculously long wait.
> 
> (And before the next chapter I should probably mention that I'm not a smut writer and Arthur and Francis will not be enjoying explicit sexy times (sorry to disappoint but I don't think I'd do it justice). Not to say there won't be more scenes like the ones in this chapter but you won't find any up the butt stuff.)
> 
> P.S. In case anyone is interested I'm on tumblr under [Maniac-Elle](http://maniac-elle.tumblr.com/) and I've put together a FrUK masterpost of my favourite fics that you guys might want to peruse.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested you can find my tumblr at [Maniac-Elle](http://maniac-elle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
